


Bucky Barnes护卫队

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve非常震惊地发现Bucky在历史记载上被描述成了一个坏男孩。他决定把修正这个错误当作是自己的任务。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Barnes护卫队

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bucky Barnes Defense Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678324) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



> Thanks for biblionerd07's lovely written story, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢biblionerd07的fanfic，很棒的故事，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

Steve非常震惊地发现Bucky在历史记载上被描述成了一个坏男孩。他决定把修正这个错误当作是自己的任务。

 

\----

当Steve看到那件T恤的时候，恰好是他醒来（被解冻）的第四天。Nick Fury和神盾局一直在照顾他，从某种意义上说，但是Steve不需要；在他还是个九十磅的小个子时，他就不需要别人的悉心照料，他总是左耳进右耳出，现在自然更不需要这种照料了。他自己一个人出去，他花两美元从小贩那里或是在中央公园买热狗。他在慢慢适应这个世界。

但是。好吧。这件T恤。

那时候Steve正在衣服店里闲逛，不知怎么就晃到了女装区。正在他绝望地寻找出口（这种事情以前也发生过，这种似曾相识的感觉奇怪地抚慰了他）的时候，突然看到了Bucky的脸。他几乎是马上愣在原地了，那张脸不知从哪里冒了出来，让Steve的大脑变得一片空白，然后他才反应过来，那只是一件T恤（一种轻薄，类似汗衫的材质做成的衣服，他注意到现代的人们总是穿着它外出），Bucky的那张照片上面还有一行字。“我爱坏男孩“。

Steve眨了眨眼睛。又把那行字读了一遍。他倒不用怀疑那是不是Bucky；他对Bucky那张脸太熟悉了，完全不做二想。但是，坏男孩？

“特工女士。”他朝那个这些天一直跟着他的特工喊道。这个女孩看上去大概就只比他小一两岁，但Steve却不知怎么地觉得她比自己要年轻得多。当意识到其实Steve一直都知道她的存在后，女孩的脸垮了下去。

“是的，先生？”她往前迈了一步，大概只到Steve的肩膀。

“这是什么？”

女特工的眼睛在他和T恤上来回扫了好几遍：“额，Rogers队长，这是一件T恤。”

“我知道。”Steve颇有耐心地说，“但是为什么这上面写着‘我爱坏男孩’？”

女特工吞咽了一下。“我……“她舔了一下嘴唇，“有些人真的很喜欢坏男孩吧，我猜。但是我不喜欢。”她加了一句，抬起头极其诚挚地看着他，Steve觉得有点别扭，这才意识到他们两个之间的距离有多近。“我一直喜欢那种清爽利索的类型。“

Steve向后退了一步，假装在看那件T恤：”但是为什么Bu……“他无法大声地讲出Bucky的名字。他又张口试了一次，但这次发出来的就只是卡在喉咙里模糊不清的几个音节。这个女孩不认识Bucky。她显然只在学校里学过关于咆哮突击队的历史。Steve记得自己好像听什么人提到过一部什么卡通片。但是她不知道Bucky讨厌吃球芽甘蓝，不知道Bucky每次感冒的时候，就只有左边鼻子会堵塞，她也不知道Bucky在最愤怒的时候哭得最厉害。

“为什么他的照片会在上面？“他最后就只是问了这么一句。女特工的眼睛瞪得很大，也许被Steve几乎已经全部写在脸上的情绪震惊到了。

“这个，额，因为他是典型的坏男孩？”

“他是——”Steve深吸了一口气，“他不是。”

“Rogers队长，先生，‘坏男孩’这个词现在并不含贬义，并不总是坏的。”她向他保证。

“我知道坏男孩是什么。”Steve说这话的时候脸有点红，他意识到这话听起来有点色情，“他不是一个坏男孩。”他的脸变得更红了，非常确信至少有一次，他们在床上的时候用到过这个词的某种变体，在那种时候，这个词绝对是色情满满的。

“好吧……？”他们互相不认输地瞪着对方看了几分钟，然后女特工又说了一句，“他一直以来都被看作是坏男孩的代表。至少从我记事以来就是这样了。大概是因为他总是怒气冲冲，苦大仇深的样子？”她朝那件T恤示意了一下，好吧，衣服上的那张脸确实是在怒气冲冲地瞪视着什么。

“他曾经被敌方俘虏。”Steve并没有在叫喊，但也差不多了，“但他还是选择继续战斗。他当然会怒气冲冲了。”

“好吧。”她点了点头，“好的，额，这个，就只是，大家差不多都认为他是，就像是，无药可救的那种人，差不多吧，而唯一那个能让他远离麻烦的人就是你。”

“不是这样的！”Steve咬牙切齿地说，又深吸了几口气。这不是她的错。在她出生前就已经这样了。而且她看上去吓坏了。

“我很抱歉？”特工尝试着说了一句。

Steve又深吸了一口气。“没事。”他握住自己的手掌，“我得离开这了。”要是他再多看一眼那衣服，他绝对会把这该死的展示模特给砸了的。

女特工陪着他回到了神盾局，Steve在离开前向她道了歉，并向她保证她不会因为Steve一直知道她在跟踪他这件事而被炒鱿鱼的。“我一直都知道他们在那。”他耸了耸肩对女孩说。跟着他的那些神盾局特工总是时刻瞪着眼睛，看上去比普通民众还要情绪激动而且警醒，也许在给到他们的任务简报里，有什么关于他的特殊描述，这让他觉得有些不舒服，而Bucky绝对会觉得这很好笑。

 

 

"先生。“他对Fury说，“我需要和记者们见个面。”

Fury瞪了他一会儿：“干什么？”

“历史的记载存在着一些根本性的错误。”

Fury吸了一口气，几秒钟内没有开口：“什么？”

“我需要纠正一些错误。”Steve坚定地说。Fury眨了眨他那仅剩的一只眼睛，带着一种Steve读不出来的表情看着他。因为Fury差不多就只有两种表情，而且他只有一只眼睛，这也无怪乎他的表情很难被读懂了。

“什么错误？”他最后谨慎地问道。

“Bucky不是坏男孩。”

然后很长时间没有人讲话。Fury现在脸上的表情，Steve倒是能看懂了，但是他不怎么在乎。“你就因为人们认为你的哥们是个坏男孩而想召开一个新闻发布会？Rogers，Barnes在历史记载上还被看作是一个性感的象征呢。这真的算一个问题吗？”

好吧，这个，哇哦，这个……确实算个问题了。“性感的象征？”Steve重复了一遍，Fury挑高了他的眉毛。

“这真的算一个问题吗？”他又重复了一遍Fury的话，心中慢慢燃起了一团嫉妒的火焰，告诉他，这他妈的当然算个问题，但是另一部分的他则在认同，Bucky当然应该被看作是性感的象征。但他主要还是感到非常非常困惑。

“我——我不喜欢人们歪曲关于他的事实。”他最后讲了这么一句。

“嗯-哼。Rogers队长，在这个世界上，有很多事情要远比你死去朋友的形象要紧得多。”

Steve在大脑反应过来之前就已经用力地拍在了桌子上。“不。”他喊道，“你别给我就这么站在那里，装得这一切都无所谓。自从你们把我从过去那场可怕的闹剧弄醒之后，你和你的神盾局就一直在讨好我，现在我就只向你要求这该死的一件事情，你不能就这么拒绝我。”Fury看起来惊讶极了，但是Steve真的完全不在乎。“我要去给我在报纸上看到的第一个记者打电话。”他看了他一眼，昂首阔步地走了出去。

你死去的朋友，这句话一直在他耳边回响着。他紧紧地蜷起了手掌，紧到他觉得自己的手指都要被拗断了。他知道自己有些不讲道理；Bucky会觉得这整件事都非常滑稽可笑，也肯定会因为自己在历史上被看作是一个性感的象征而兴奋自得。但事实上，那些人在利用Bucky——他们根本一点儿也不知道，他们什么都不知道。无可救药，那个女特工是这么说的；唯一能让他远离麻烦的人就是Steve，这难道不是他听到过的最好笑的事吗？

 

 

Steve绝对不是在对Fury虚张声势，他给《纽约时报》的某个记者打了个电话，请他来采访他。结果招来了不止一个记者，Steve最后发现自己站在了一大群记者和镜头前。很好，他想要这事情被传播出去。

“我有一件非常重要的事情要跟你们讨论。”Steve非常严肃地说，“就是你们这些现代媒体关于怎么呈现James Buchanan Barnes形象的问题。”

原本兴奋的嗡嗡声现在变成了一片寂静。“Bucky？”有人问道，Steve点了点头。

“我最近意识到，自从Bucky死后，他就被描述成了一个‘坏男孩’。事情不是这样的。“

记者们都不吭声了。一个勇敢的声音蹦了出来：“这真的重要吗？”

Steve手掌下讲台一部分被他抓了下来。他清了清嗓子：“很重要。”他继续说，“它重要是因为——你们这些人，你们难道不……你们难道不在乎吗？你们难道不在乎事情的真实性吗？”他的声音大了一些，绝对有些不适时宜了。“你们就这么利用一个战争英雄的形象，甚至都不愿意花一点时间去看看他是，他曾经是一个什么样的人吗？”他在用到过去时的时候不自主地缩了一下，“Bucky不是什么无药可救的人。他曾经是我们班的班长。他是个好学生，他擅长体育，他很受欢迎。他还喜欢科学和科幻小说。他尊重他的父母，宠爱他的小妹妹们。他帮老奶奶们把她们的杂货扛上楼。他愿意，他愿意放弃一切东西来帮助别人。你们都不在乎这些吗？”

他讲到最后基本上是在喊了，他能听到自己的声音。人们总是把Steve想得多么多么得伟大，但是他们在乎的其实只是美国队长，并不是Steve Rogers。他们似乎都没有意识到，如果不是Bucky Barnes救了Steve Rogers，这个世界上就不会有现在的美国队长。

Steve的嗓子哽住了，他太熟悉这种感觉了。“他曾经——”他甩了甩自己的头，“我才是带来不良影响的那个。我才是那个总是让我们陷入麻烦的人。好吗？我们能不能……大家能不能记住这一点？“

Fury突然出现在了他身边，把他从讲台上带了下来。另外有人上去向记者们致歉，声称Rogers队长还有其他的事情需要处理。Fury把Steve从那群记者身边带走，让他坐在一张长凳上。Steve的双手还在颤抖。

“队长。”Fury的声音很轻，“我对之前的不尊重感到很抱歉。我们总是忘记这一切对你来说只是不久之前的事情。对我们所有人来说，这只是……”他有些抱歉地耸了耸肩，“这只是历史故事。”

Steve把脸埋进了手里。“三个星期。”他轻声说，“三个星期之前，我们还在我的帐篷里和其他人打牌，他把Dugan最后一包香烟都赢过来了，然后用它换了一板巧克力，把它给了我。你们不能——他不是什么笑话，不是什么印在T恤上的脸而已。”

“我很抱歉，队长。”Fury按了按Steve的肩膀上，站了起来。说实话，Steve并没有好受多少。

他回了家。打烂了几个沙袋。他看到人们还是穿着那件T恤。他听到小报新闻在说某个好莱坞明星被发现嗑药，说他是“一个典型的Bucky Barnes”。他向一个神盾法律顾问询问诽谤罪相关，但对方就只是一脸悲伤地看着他。

 

 

但是有一天，Steve在外面散步的时候，除了这个他也没有什么可以来打发时间了，他看到Bucky的脸横在某个人的胸口。他的身体里慢慢积起了怒火，但却诧异地发现上面的文字并不一样。“BUCKY BARNES DEFENSE SQUAD”。 （BUCKY BARNES护卫队）

“不好意思。”他叫住了那个女孩，试着用最不惧威胁的方法追了上去，说实话，考虑到他的个子，这还挺难做到的。女孩带着询问的神情转过身来，当她认出眼前这个叫住她的人的时候，她简直惊呆了。“你的T恤？”Steve感觉自己都没办法组织一句完整的问句了。她有点困惑地眨了眨眼睛，顺着他的视线往下看，然后瞪大了眼睛。

“哦！”她说，“这个，你看，嗯，是一个网上组织。我是说，所有咆哮突击队的队员都有自己的粉丝俱乐部，当然了，我们这些Bucky Barnes的粉丝俱乐部成员大部分都是历史发烧友，我们读了很多关于他的事情，知道他不是什么坏男孩。然后你召开了那次新闻发布会，那真的像证实了我们的观点。所以这个，”她有些害羞地耸了耸肩，“我猜它有点傻气？”

“不，”Steve松了一口气，“不，它——它太棒了。我能买一件吗？”

“你能买……？”他们的目光都集中到女孩身上的T恤上了，Steve这才注意到，衣服上不仅仅印着Bucky 的脸；他的照片周围还围着一圈拿着盾牌的小人。这些图案还挺复杂的；这些小人大小不同，种族不同，他很高兴地发现那上面还有一副小小的他的画像，在最前面和最中间，比其他人都大一点，下面还写着“会长”字样。“哇哦。”女孩有点呆地笑了一声，“美国队长想要买我的粉丝作品！”

“这是你自己画的？”Steve问。她耸了耸肩，点了点头，低下头去。“我很喜欢。”他坚定地说，“我想买至少七件。”

“七件？”女孩尖叫了起来。

“每天换一件。”他点点头，告诉她，女孩目瞪口呆地看着他。两个人交换了联络方式，Steve很快就无比骄傲地拥有了这些T恤，也在Bucky Barnes粉丝俱乐部注册了一个账号。尽管他用了化名，但是每个人好像都知道他的真实身份。粉丝们在他关于人们“真的不应该”做什么（没有人解释过这个），以及他能成为他朋友的粉丝俱乐部一员是多么愉快的帖子里留言。他在咆哮突击队所有成员和Peggy的粉丝俱乐部里都注册了账号。《华盛顿邮报》还曾经花了很大的篇幅来报道这件事。

 

 

这基本上成为了他生活的一部分，他不再去思考这个问题，就只是回答粉丝们关于Bucky最喜欢的糖果，或者Morita和Falsworth谁的呼噜声更响的问题。然后Bucky突然又活过来了，回到了他身边，Steve每天睁开眼睛都能看到他。一天早上，Steve正在厨房做煎饼，突然听到卧室里传来一个很奇怪的声音。

“Buck?”他叫道，“你怎么了？”他的声音并不响，同时打算完全放弃手上的煎饼了。

“Steve。”Bucky现在还是太安静了，Steve被吓得跳了起来，说真的，他就这么突然地冒了出来，“这是什么？”

他手上拿着的是“BUCKY BARNES DEFENSE SQUAD”T恤。七件。他皱着脸看着Steve，显得困惑不已。Steve觉得他的表情太可爱了，心里在默默做着斗争，想着到底是要回答他的问题，还是把他抱进怀里，就这么抱上一辈子。

“它们是从你的粉丝俱乐部来的。”Steve最后用一种漫不经心的语气回答，转过头去查看煎饼。

“我的粉丝俱乐部。”

“你不知道你有一个粉丝俱乐部吗？”Steve让自己淡定地耸了耸肩。

“而且你是那个俱乐部的一员？”Bucky声音平平地问。Steve感觉自己的耳朵尖变红了，他嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着什么。“别给我嘟囔。”Bucky命令他，有些不高兴。这句话可真熟悉。Steve舔了舔嘴唇。

“我，额，实际上，上一任会长不干了之后，我被选为了现任会长。”

他感觉得到Bucky盯着他后脑勺的目光，但是他尽力假装感觉不到。他一边翻转着煎饼，一边开始像什么事也没发生过一般哼着歌。然后Bucky突然大笑了起来。

“你是我的粉丝俱乐部会长？”他喘着气问，“我的上帝啊，Stevie，有多久了？”

“额，差不多一年？”

Bucky不再笑了：“那时候你以为我已经死了。“

Steve耸了耸肩：“现在我知道你还活着，但我还是会长。”他抬起头有点羞怯地对Bucky笑了笑，“我是说，还有个小测试……就这么说吧，短时间内绝不会有人从我手里拿走这个职位的。“那个小测试里有个答案其实是错的，Steve纠正了它，但他不打算说出来。而且他最近又新设计了一批T恤，上面的图案是他画的，带着金属手臂的Bucky，但他也不确定Bucky是不是做好了听到这个的准备。

Bucky宠溺地笑着看他，但是马上又大笑起来，摇了摇头：“上帝啊，我到底是怎么和这么一个笨蛋搞在一起的？”

“好吧，就是，我当初刚醒来的时候，每个人都认为你是一个坏男孩。他们叫你——他们把你看作是一个性感的象征。”

“难道你觉得我不是吗？”Bucky挑起一边眉毛，但是嘴角却有些下垂。“坏男孩”在过去的日子里是一个棘手的说法。

“我做的有点过了。”Steve向他坦白。“我召开了一个新闻发布会，还打烂了一张桌子。”

Bucky冲他哼了一声，翻了个白眼：“可真是我的英雄。”但他的双手却摸上了Steve的屁股，Steve决定就把这个看作是Bucky在说谢谢。

 

两天后，Steve拿着报纸进屋，却被首页的照片停下了手上的动作。那是一张很大的，Bucky的照片，他在微笑，1943年之后他就没在照相的时候这么做过了。那是一张全身照，他从头到脚都是美国队长的商品——毫不夸张，从他的帽子，上衣到裤子和鞋子，神情显然还很自得。旁边还有注解，称当他掏出钱包买咖啡时，他的钱包也是美国队长的商品。这篇文章还在推测Bucky的内裤是不是也是美国队长系列。Steve不禁对此嗤之以鼻，他因为私人原因知道Bucky的内裤是白色的平角裤，和他一样。

最棒的是文章里一段对Bucky原话的引用。“当被问到为什么要穿着全套美国队长系列时，Barnes开心地笑了。‘我听说有些人认为自己是他最忠实的粉丝，’他说着耸了耸肩，‘我可不能让其他人拿走我的称号。’

‘你是美国队长最忠实的粉丝？’一个围观群众这么问他。

‘我们是对方最忠实的粉丝。一直都是。’Barnes又耸了耸肩，‘将来也一样。’”

 

 

END


End file.
